Des ballerines et des hommes
by Beuah
Summary: Parodie de shōnen, cross-over impensable Saint Seiya/Kuroko no Basuke. Univers Alternatif. L'équipe de Seirin voit son terrain d'entraînement occupé par une équipe qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et quoi de mieux que de disputer un match avec eux pour gagner le droit de rester ? Attention humour décalé ! Rating T pour le langage.
1. Chap 1 ! Rencontre (pas très) amicale !

**Bonjour les amis ! **

**Je reviens avec presque un an d'absence… Il s'en est passé des choses ! Nan je plaisante, rien du tout, mon ordi était seulement tombé en panne et j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Enfin bref.**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous faire lire quelque chose de COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE. J'ai parié avec une amie que je lui servirais le cross-over le plus ****_what the fuck_**** qu'on puisse imaginer, et parodique en plus. Alors voilà, histoire de me faire pardonner pour cette si longue absence et pour vous faire patienter le temps que je sorte des fics plus « sérieuses », je vous propose une parodie de shōnen dans laquelle s'affrontent deux générations et deux styles de scénario diamétralement opposés, ou presque : un cross-over délirant entre ****_Saint Seiya_**** et ****_Kuroko No Basuke_****. Fallait y penser, hein ? Ça va être du grand n'importe quoi, préparez-vous mentalement ! x)**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous rigolerez bien, c'est fait pour ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour donner votre avis ! J'aime vous lire autant que vous écrire ! )**

* * *

**_Informations :_**

**Titre :** _Des ballerines et des hommes_

**Rating : T** pour le langage utilisé, très… Fleuri ?

**Résumé :** _Parodie de sh_ō_nen, cross-over impensable Saint Seiya/Kuroko no Basuke. Univers Alternatif. L'équipe de Seirin voit son terrain d'entraînement occupé par une équipe qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et quoi de mieux que de disputer un match avec eux pour gagner le droit de rester ? Attention humour décalé ! Rating T pour le langage._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ! Rencontre (pas très) amicale !**

Riko avançait à vive allure, sans se soucier de son équipe à la traîne derrière elle. Hyuuga pressa le pas pour arriver à côté d'elle.

_- Coach, pourquoi cet empressement ? Ce n'est qu'un entrainement après tout ! On a tout notre après-midi devant nous !_ s'indigna le capitaine de Seirin.

La seule part de gent féminine du groupe soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois faudrait-il le répéter pour que ces crétins intègrent la chose dans leur tête pleine de matchs et de hentai planqués sous les lits ?!

_- Plus vite on y sera, plus de temps on pourra jouer. Il faut vraiment qu'on bosse dur si on veut avoir une chance de battre Tôô à la Winter Cup. Hé ouais mes p'tits gars, faut pas foncer dans le tas comme des brutes, faut un minimum de technique et de stratégie. Pour ça que la majeure partie des coachs cette année sont des filles._

Elle balaya ses cheveux à peine mi-longs avec fierté. Junpei prit un air blasé.

_- Te compare pas à Momoi, coach. P'is elle au moins elle a un minimum d'humanité pour pas envoyer ses gars sur le terrain un dimanche, pas même Aomine._

La coach inhumaine s'arrêta net et serra les poings si fort qu'elle dut serrer les dents avec pour réprimer sa douleur.

_- Cours. Très loin. Je te donne trois secondes, après, je te transforme en hachis. J't'en foutrais, de l'humanité, moi… _

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'exécuter et courut du mieux qu'il pouvait. Teppei en ria. De loin, ça ressemblait à quelque chose proche de Sonic. Sauf que Junpei, c'était pas des anneaux qu'il allait se prendre…

Les trois secondes s'étaient largement écoulées et Riko s'était lancée à la poursuite du binoclard, à la vitesse d'une roquette. Quand soudain, le jeune homme se stoppa net. La conséquence fut inévitable : Riko, qui continuait à courir, ne freina pas et se prit son souffre-douleur de plein fouet. Elle en profita pour le martyriser mais il était focalisé sur autre chose. Son regard hébété allait dans la direction du terrain où ils se rendaient pour leur entraînement – certes dominical. Pendant que Hyuuga se laissait se faire torturer, les autres l'avaient rejoint et regardaient eux aussi le terrain.

_- C'est qui, ceux-là ? On avait pas réservé le terrain ?_ demanda Izuki en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

Hyuuga essaya de répondre à son camarade, malgré sa joue tirée dans tous les sens qui lui donnait une voix digne de rivaliser avec Droopy.

_- Peut-être pas. Bah, en même temps on a pas le monopole du terrain, encore moins un chour où on est pas chenchés y être…_

Cette réflexion ne fit qu'augmenter l'ardeur de sa correction.

Mais en effet, le terrain était déjà occupé. Cinq autres jeunes hommes s'y trouvaient, et organisaient un match à deux contre deux. Le (ou la ?) membre de l'équipe qui ne jouait pas était assis (ou assise ?) sur un banc et discutait avec une (autre ?) jeune femme, sans doute leur entraîneuse vu qu'elle sifflait de temps à autre et ramenait les autres à l'ordre quand leur partie finissait en XV de France. Et là encore, cette demoiselle était franchement mieux gaulée que la pauvre Riko, mais personne n'osa faire la remarque à cette dernière, de peur de décéder prématurément.

Riko arrêta son expédition punitive là et mit ses mains sur ses hanches peu apparentes, indignée. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir réservé l'endroit pour la journée. Elle s'avança alors à grands pas (encore une fois) vers l'autre coach. Le reste de Seirin la suivit, et se fit regarder de travers par les joueurs déjà installés. De drôles de réflexions étaient murmurées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Kagami. Mais il se contint. Jusqu'au moment où l'un des autres types, une brute épaisse aux cheveux noirs complètement bordéliques, ricana en suivant Seirin du regard.

_- Pfouah, c'est qui c'te bande de ball'rines ? Me dites pas qu'ils veulent le terrain… 'Savent jouer, au moins ? _

Taiga se retourna en direction de celui qui avait parlé en dernier, comme s'il voulût dégainer une arme, et il répondit du tac au tac :

_- Hé, le cassos. Renseigne-toi un peu sur nous avant de nous traiter de ballerines. De nous deux ce serait plutôt toi la danseuse étoile._

Kuroko secoua la tête, exaspéré par la maturité de son coéquipier, et remarqua qu'un des garçons faisait la même chose que lui, sûrement à l'égard du premier provocateur.

_- Ikki, ça suffit…_ soupira justement le brun que Kuroko observait.

Ce fameux Ikki semblait chauffer encore plus et il saisit Taiga par le col, comme possédé par le démon de la colère.

_- Comment ça ça suffit ? T'as vu c'qu'il m'dit ? Attends Seiya t'as vu c'qui m'dit ? L'aut' bouffon avec ses doubles sourcils t'as vu c'qui m'sort ? J'vais lui casser la gueule, moi !_

Une voix féminine jaillit en provenance du banc et surprit les deux garçons sur le point de s'en mettre sur la tronche.

**_- OH IKKI BOUCLE-LÀ ! ET LÂCHE-MOI CE TYPE ! Nan mais merci pour l'image que vous me donnez aux autres… Bande de crétins ! Allez hop, ramenez-vous bande d'incapables !_**

C'était la coach mieux foutue que Riko, qui justement avait entamé une discussion avec elle sur le banc - sûrement pour trouver un compromis. Elle effectua un grand geste qui fit cliqueter ses bracelets pour le moins voyants et qui fit venir à elle tous les garçons présents sur le terrain. Hyuuga profita d'ailleurs de la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, dont la robe blanche n'empêchait en rien cette tentation voyeuriste. Bien sûr, il se faisait discret, et de toute manière il ne devait pas être le seul à la reluquer, si ?

Riko prit la parole et fit sortir le pervers de ses pensées. Elle s'adressa d'abord à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis à Seirin.

_- Bon, écoutez les mecs. On se connait pas, vu que vous êtes pas une équipe de lycée et que vous êtes même pas du coin. Vous voulez vous amuser, et mon équipe a besoin de s'entraîner. On a tous une bonne raison d'être ici alors avec votre coach on a décidé que ceux qui se montreront meilleurs gagneront le droit de rester sur le terrain. Seirin, c'est le moment de montrer ce dont vous êtes capables à des gens qui viennent de loin pour se mesurer à des gens dignes d'eux. Vous êtes dignes, pas vrai ? Je refuse une défaite sur notre propre sol._

_- Ho coach t'abuses, le sol du terrain est à…_

Hyuuga se fit couper par l'autre jeune femme qui continua à l'attention de son équipe.

_ - À ce que j'ai entendu, l'équipe de la demoiselle est une équipe d'envergure préfectorale et joue dans une grande compétition. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de jouer le mieux possible sinon gare à vos miches. Je vous rappelle qu'on est tout aussi connus de l'autre côté du Japon, ça la foutrait mal qu'on se prenne une raclée dès notre arrivée. Seiya, Shiryū, Hyōga, Ikki, et éventuellement Shun, je compte sur vous._

_- Bien, princesse Saori !_ s'exclamèrent les cinq mentionnés en chœur. L'un d'entre eux, le blond, ajouta même :

_- Vous z'inquiétez pas Princesse, on va leur faire danser le Lac des Cygnes en un rien d'temps !_

Riko haussa un sourcil, interloquée par l'appellation donnée à l'autre coach.

_- « Princesse » ?_

_- Ouaip ! S'ils m'appellent autrement j'les démonte. 'Faut qu'ils apprennent à respecter les coaches, qui plus est quand c'est des femmes !_ répondit la « princesse » Saori en déployant sa longue chevelure d'une couleur indéfinissable et sûrement pas naturelle.

Riko sembla réfléchir et se frotta le menton avec son pouce et son index.

_- Hum… J'aime bien le concept… Tu sembles cruelle malgré ton air candide, j't'aime bien toi._

_- Mwéhé, t'as pas grand-chose pour toi mais j't'aime bien aussi. Bon, allez les poulets ! En place pour saluer !_

Saori se leva et frappa dans ses mains, et ses bracelets l'accompagnèrent.

Les deux équipes se placèrent ensuite en deux lignes face à face, prêts à jouer pour l'honneur de l'une ou de l'autre des deux entraîneuses – 'fin je déconne un peu c'était surtout pour avoir le terrain pour eux tout seuls et se payer la tronche des perdants tout en les imaginant en tutu rose.

* * *

**J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, que c' était pas trop n'importe nawak ! x)**

**Je m'empresse de vous écrire la suite ! ~**


	2. Chap 2 ! Le joueur magique !

**Chapitre 2 ! Le joueur magique !**

Les deux équipes s'étaient placées en deux lignes face à face, prêts à jouer. Taiga faisait face à Ikki mais Teppei, voyant qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards et des grimaces qui ne valaient rien de bon pour la suite, décida d'échanger et d'assurer Ikki, tandis que Taiga se retrouverait face à un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le port de lunettes de soleil fit glousser le presque Américain.

_- Teppei, t'es sûr que tu veux pas affronter Terminator ? Il a l'air marrant !_ ricana celui que Riko surnommait Bakagami – A-LLEZ savoir pourquoi.

_- Je te trouve bien impétueux, plus encore qu'Ikki. Je me demande ce que tu vaux avec un ballon dans la main_, répondit le Schwarzenegger dont il était question avec l'air le plus serein du monde.

Seiya, lui, ne semblait pas plaisanter. Il fixait le Hyuuga face à lui avec une détermination digne de celle d'un guerrier face à son ennemi juré. Trouvant ce regard quelque peu pesant, le capitaine de Seirin tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Il est sympa ton T-Shirt… C'est… C'est…_

Un poney avec des ailes. Bonjour la virilité.

_- Un pégase ! C'est le symbole de la spiritualité !_ s'écria le capitaine adverse, le regard pétillant.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Junpei sut qu'il avait affaire à des allumés.

Et accessoirement c'est ce moment-là qu'avait choisi Saori pour lancer le premier coup de sifflet, et Riko pour engager en lançant le ballon.

Ni une, ni deux, Hyuuga s'imposa et fit gagner la main à Seirin. Il était suivi de près par Seiya, qui n'attendait que l'initiative de Hyuuga quant à faire une passe à un de ses coéquipiers. Il observa longuement la disposition des joueurs, et fit une feinte subtile pour passer le ballon à Izuki. Seiya dissimula sa rage et se rattrapa en assurant une défense pour le moins étouffante accompagné de Ikki. Izuki, en dépit de son œil de lynx, se retrouva alors pris au dépourvu.

_- Et merde,_ pensa-t-il tout haut - car dans les sh_ō_nen la logique veut que personne n'entende jamais les pensées même lorsqu'elles sont à voix haute_, les autres sont hors d'atteinte, ces adversaires sont de vrais murs. Mais… Attendez une minute ! C'est vrai qu'on a Kuroko ! Il est où celui-là enc… !_

_- Izuki-senpai !_

Le Shun de l'équipe de Seirin perçut enfin la présence du passeur fantomatique grâce au son de sa voix - bonjour l'utilité de ses facultés visuelles, même "Terminator" aurait fait mieux. Le blond en face de lui n'avait rien compris de la suite des évènements. Au début, ce dernier pensait que Izuki était devenu fou et qu'il lançait la balle dans le vide. Mais non, il y avait quelqu'un ! ll fit un pas en arrière, pris de stupeur.

_- Oh nan c'est pas vrai ils utilisent des sortilèges ! Ce sont des sorciers ! Ils existent !_

Comment l'autre joueur avait-il pu apparaître de la sorte s'il n'était pas sorcier ? Pas que le blondinet était superstitieux, mais tout de même, ce match semblait surréaliste ! Il craignait désormais de voir des effets spéciaux apparaître en vrai sur le terrain. Il imagina la scène : des superpouvoirs sortis de nulle part, un ballon qui laissait une traînée de nuages couleur arc-en-ciel derrière lui, ou pire encore, son coéquipier Shun craquant ses doigts un par un, jurant comme un camionneur portugais face à un embouteillage et crachant par terre. Non, impossible ! Cela n'irait pas jusque-là ! Seul le joueur aux cheveux bleus comme ses yeux devait être magique. Et il fallait le contrer pour ne pas avoir à courir pour sa vie une fois le match terminé et son équipe vaincue ! Parce que la Saori, si elle était une sorcière, serait la pire de toutes – mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs pour être d'ores et déjà la pire de toutes.

_- Hyōga ! Écrase avec tes conneries et grouille-toi d'aller le bloquer avant qu'il soit trop tard !_ grommela Ikki, presque sur le point de faire une prise de catch à Teppei pour l'empêcher de se démarquer.

Mais il était bel et bien trop tard. Kuroko avait déjà lancé sa balle, et elle allait aussi vite qu'une comète dans la direction de Taiga. Ce dernier la réceptionna et marqua le premier panier de l'équipe.

_- Hop là, 3-0 dans vos dents !_ s'amusa le dunker en se dandinant. Son défenseur essuya ses lunettes de star d'un geste vif.

_- Bah. Avoir de l'avance au début d'un jeu ne préfigure pas sa fin. Et je vous le dis, notre rencontre… _

Il remit ses lunettes.

_- … Sera mythique._

* * *

**Merci Shiryū, maintenant envoyez le générique.**

**Bon beh voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, hin hin hin !**

**Par contre je préviens : la longueur des chapitres sera sûrement inégale… **

**Bon, je suis navrée, je ne suis pas très douée pour narrer les matches de basket. Mais je fais de mon mieux parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette parodie !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer (youpi le néologisme) pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! ~**


	3. Chap 3 ! Un quintette redoutable !

**Chapitre 3 ! Un quintette redoutable !**

Taiga avait réceptionné la balle de Kuroko et marqué le premier panier de Seirin. Mais Teppei sentit que la mise en garde de l'étrange garçon aux lunettes de soleil n'envisageait rien de bon… Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter, car c'était justement le David Caruso de la fin du chapitre précédent qui avait désormais la balle. Son tir fut impressionnant. Izuki, paniqué à l'idée que ce tir atteigne le panier, se jeta corps et âme sur le ballon pour l'intercepter. Malheureusement le contact se fit non pas avec l'objet de ses désirs mais avec le sol lui-même. Et il n'était pas en Bultex.

_- Aïe…_

La balle arriva alors dans les mains d'un Shun, mais évidemment pas celui qui venait de se rétamer la gueule comme un excrément en voulant jouer les héros. Elle arriva dans les mains du rival de Kuroko. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs troublé par son visage, si bien qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Seiya, lui, soupirait de désespoir.

_- Et ça y est, Andromède a la balle, on est foutus… _geignit-il.

Le concerné regarda autour de lui, pris de panique. Ikki le regardait. Kuroko épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Que faire ?

_- Heu… Tu sais, j'aime pas me battre contre des gens… J'ai vraiment pas envie de me mesurer à toi…_ bredouilla le propriétaire d'une paire d'yeux vert prairie absolument attendrissants, à l'attention de Kuroko, qui se fichait complètement de ses dires tant il était troublé par l'aspect physique de son adversaire.

_- Ce fut une chouette partie, malheureusement elle s'achèvera là, pardon Saori, ne me tue pas trop fort…_ continua Seiya, désespéré. Shun poursuivit.

_- … Mais je ne suis plus homme…_

_- Hein quoi ?!_ s'étouffa le capitaine du protagoniste à la sexualité devenue ainsi douteuse.

_- … À me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Désolé, vraiment désolé ! Tiens, grand frère, attrape !_

Et là, l'inattendu pour tout le monde se produisit. Shun mit à mal la défense de Kuroko et tira de toutes ses forces en direction de Ikki. Izuki pensa alors au Sakurai de l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter très bientôt et se mit à craindre le pire quant à la Winter Cup. Seiya, lui, soupira de soulagement – non pas pour le renversement de situation mais pour ce qu'il avait cru entendre et qui s'avérait en fait faux. Ikki se jeta comme un fauve sur le ballon et alla dunker jusqu'à se retrouver suspendu au panier comme le singe restant d'une partie de _SOS Ouistiti_. 3 à 3. Shun se retint d'aller se jeter dans les bras de son idéal fraternel – mince, tout ce monde le regardait. Un long silence se fit, que Hyōga décida de rompre.

_- Hin hin, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?_

Teppei rendit au blond un sourire désarmant.

_- C'était très bien joué. Bravo. Vous êtes des adversaires redoutables._

L'autre ne sut quoi répondre. Quoi ? Du fair-play, des compliments, de la gentillesse ? Ça aussi, c'était surréaliste. Il alla se confier à son coéquipier malvoyant une fois le temps mort sifflé.

_- Shiryū, ça sent pas bon…_

_- Ce n'est pas moi_, répondit sèchement le concerné.

_- Idiot, c'est pas au sens propre que je disais ça…_

_- C'est le cas de le dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas propre…_

_- Bon, tu as fini tes calembours ?!_ s'énerva Hyōga. _Je te dis que ça craint, ça craint vraiment pour nous ! Les gueules d'amour de l'autre équipe préparent quelque chose !_

_- Hum, cela ne m'étonnerait pas… Adoptons une stratégie, même si le style de la maison est plutôt de foncer dans le tas et de s'en sortir _in extremis _grâce à l'aide d'un intervenant extérieur._

Tandis que l'équipe de Saori se concertait, celle de Riko, elle, riait aux éclats. Hyuuga racontait des blagues de mauvais goût – mais ce qu'elles étaient drôles, n'empêche.

_- Hé hé ! J'vous ai raconté celle du curé qui… Aïïïïe !_

_- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? Bordel de merde, t'es le capitaine ou bien ?!_ hurla rageusement Riko en tirant les oreilles de Junpei. _3 à 3 c'est pas ce que j'appelle un score brillant, alors _bougez-vous_ le cul au lieu de _parler _de cul !_

_- Oh, ça va, on est dimanche, on est censés être en RTT là, faut y aller posey…_ râla celui qui bientôt allait ressembler à Dumbo.

Koganei - parce que oui, Koganei et Tsuchida étaient là depuis le début bien qu'ils étaient assis comme à leur habitude sur le banc de touche, intervint.

_- C'est moi ou y'a plus de nuages que d'habitude ? C'est pas que je les compte, mais…_

Riko était en train de se pendre dans son for intérieur, désespérée au plus haut point par son équipe. Heureusement qu'ils étaient doués, ça mettait un peu de poids de l'autre côté de la balance…

Hyuuga reprit son sérieux et se releva, voyant que l'état presque végétatif de la coach ne la rendait plus capable de faire son travail.

_- … L'heure n'est plus à parler météo. Le match va reprendre. Allons-y, les mecs._

_- Et nous, on peut jouer cett…_

_- … Nan. Surtout pas. Koganei, Tsuchida, vous restez assis. Vous êtes des cheerleaders à tomber, on a besoin de vos super slogans et de votre enthousiasme imperturbable pour gagner. Allez Seirin, en avant !_

_« Manquerait plus qu'on fasse jouer les plus lamentables »,_ pensait-il en réalité.

* * *

**Fiou ! Je suis exténuée ! J'espère que mon texte vous plaît toujours ! Je crois que j'y ai mis quelques références discrètes, peut être que vous les trouverez… Sur ce, je cours écrire la suite – et bientôt la fin ! Impatients de savoir qui va gagner, hein ? Vous pouvez toujours « parier » par review sur votre vainqueur, vous savez ! :')**


End file.
